The Walking Dead: Survive or die
by Writer's Pen 77
Summary: The world is in a state of chaos. Nations all over the world have fallen to the zombie outbreak. Only one nation is left standing, The United States of America, Japan, Korea, Australia, and Russia still survive while the rest of the world goes to hell.
1. State of emergency

"This just in, India has had the latest epidemic of the zombie virus. The People's Republic of China is in a state of civil emergency after Guangzhou province has fallen to the zombie outbreak. North Korea is one of the only unaffected nations, Brazil has become overrun with the zombie outbreak, and the government has collapsed. FEMA camps are being set in North America to protect the citizens of the United States and Canada. Thousands of Mexican refugees are fleeing the country as President Trump has declared a state of emergency, and has ordered the National Guard to shoot any Mexicans crossing the border," Anderson Cooper on CNN reports, "now onto an address by the President of The United States, Donald Trump."

"My fellow Americans, it is with great sorrow that I announce that Austin, Texas is one of the first American cities to have fallen to the zombie outbreak, the CDC is telling us that most of the world is in a state of disorder. So far, NATO has kept Paris safe from the zombie outbreak, Japan and South Korea have closed all trade with the outside world protecting them from this menace. Europe for the most part is stable, Russian and American soldiers have been helping evacuate cities in Eastern Europe and the Balkans, I am sad to say that most of Sub-Saharan Africa is in a state of chaos, as millions of African refugees have been evacuated by The United Nations. These African refugees are being resettled in Canada, Siberia, Australia, and Alaska in order to protect them from this huge disaster. The United States however maintains the policy that letting in these migrants is a National Security risk and unfortunately will only allow them to stay in Alaska. The good news is that the War on Terror is over, after terrorists around the world have dropped their arms in order to protect their families and loved ones, mission accomplished. In addition to this, the drug war has ended as Mexican Drug Cartels have agreed to stop fighting one another, and the world has united against this common threat," he breathes sadly.

"But we must remain vigilant, this is not the end of the world as long as people stand together, we Americans have faced worse threats Fascism, Communism, and even terrorism. Now we face a natural disaster, the likes of which we have never seen, our border wall with Mexico is keeping thousands of potential criminals and zombies out of the country, despite pathetic attempts, pathetic attempts, believe me, by Senators on the Left like Bernie Sanders to stop what they call, in their own words, gross human rights violations, but I tell you folks, this country cannot afford to fall to this zombie outbreak. If we let even one illegal immigrant in, it's over folks, it's over. Not only will they take our jobs but they will also bring crime, drugs, and potential diseases that we can no longer afford to tolerate. That is why I have ordered the National Guard to shoot any Mexican trying to cross into this great country. In China, their government is in chaos, and why, you might ask, because they opened their borders and Indians poured through the border and took over and let me tell you folks it wasn't a pretty sight, the zombies poured in and took province after province killing many innocent people, now if Hillary Clinton got elected, things would be a lot worse, believe me," Trump proclaimed.

"In addition, FEMA Camps are being opened all across the United States and Canada, in order to protect our citizens, that is why so many lives have been saved, now I know I sound like a crazy globalist but believe me, I have purged our government of every single globalist including the Clintons, Bushes, and others who would have otherwise brought down this great country. Global government is a thing of the past and we in our administration put America first. I am sad to say that my dear friend, Alex Jones was killed earlier today by zombie hordes that broke through the barricades at InfoWars killing everyone inside. The UN is assisting us in clearing out zombie outbreaks worldwide, and we are safer than ever before. That being said, let me be the first to dispel any rumors regarding the FEMA Camps, they are not, I repeat, not concentration camps, these are safe zones protected by the American and Canadian governments in order to defend the citizens of this great continent. To prove this, these evacuations are completely voluntary and for now only a couple thousand people have agreed to go. In these camps, there is running water, electricity, and enough food to last 100 years. We have also opened up nuclear bunkers for the American people to use in the face of this unrelenting horde, We will make America safe again. We will make America proud again. We will make America strong again. We will make America great again! God bless you, and may God bless the United States of America," Trump dropped the mike and walked off the podium.

"Mr. President, Mr. President, how will you deal with the threat of this deadly disease?"

"Are the American people safe?"

"How many more cities, will fall?"

"What made you kill innocent Mexicans?"

"Mr. President, Mr. President?"

The President ignored the media and walked back to the Oval Office flanked by security.

"I'm sorry but the President has important work to do, now if you'll excuse us we must get to work right away," the Press Secretary informed the press.

"This nation will rise again, no more zombies. Death to the undead!" shouted the crowd.

"Now on to the CDC, where Director Molbert has told us the best way to deal with the growing crisis," Anderson Cooper reports.

"Good evening, my name is Director Molbert and I am here to tell you that here at the CDC, we are working on a cure for the zombie contagion. First and foremost, we have determined that this plague is a viral infection that is spread through eating tainted meat, drinking dirty water, and the most common form, biting other people. Now, this might sound bad, I know, but there isn't anything to worry about. For now, the virus is largely contained to the outside world, so we the American people are safe for the moment. The US military is mobilizing to liberate downtown Austin, we are bringing M1 Abrams Tanks, Apache helicopters, and F22 Raptors, note that this country shall not fall, I swear on my life. Now, the US Marines are evacuating countless civilians, SEAL Teams have been deployed, and in the last resort, Battleships armed with Cruise Missiles are prepared to destroy the city. The most important thing to do in a time like this is to remain calm, we as a country can not resort to paranoia, and we need to stick together during this time. The most important thing you and your family can do is to prepare a zombie preparation kit, including non perishable foods, bottled water, a first aid kit, lethal and nonlethal weapons. It is important that you find a designated shelter for you and your families. The best thing is to not congregate in one area, but to spread out into small groups. Noise attracts these things so be smart, do not under any circumstances travel alone or at night, because these are dangerous things to do. Also, if you encounter a zombie, run. It is not worth killing yourself trying to kill a zombie. Unless you are qualified to use a firearm, or are a member of the police or military, it is extremely stupid, as your actions could in turn affect the rest of the community. Don't try to reason with a zombie, because they are not the same person you once knew, loved, or cared about. These are reanimated corpses who will not recognize you and will attempt to infect you. These things only eat, kill, and walk, that's it, they have no cognitive function outside of that and are easily fooled. The only effective method in dealing with a zombie is to destroy the brain, any other attempt will be a useless gesture. Furthermore the CDC and FEMA are working together to set up shelters across the nation. These centers are located in Atlanta, Miami, Dallas, Pheonix, Sacramento, Chicago and New York City," the transmission ended.

"That's all the news for tonight, see you next time on CN..."(static)

"The hell was that?" Carl asked Lori.

"I don't know son, but we have to get out of the city, let's head to Atlanta, where it'll be safe," Lori said to her son.

"But what about dad?" Carl asked, "he's still in the hospital."

"I don't know, wait the TV's back on, the hell," Lori asked as her eyes opened wide, "oh my God."


	2. World War III

Meanwhile in North Korea.

"Soldiers of Korea, we have at this time the perfect opportunity to conquer the South and push back the filthy Yankee invaders hail Korea!" Kim Jong Un smiled.

"Hail Korea!" the soldiers saluted.

"Not only will we crush filthy imperialism and these capitalist dogs, but you can eat all the food you want," he grinned.

The crowd broke into cheers, "we want food!"

"And you shall have it, for Korea!" Kim shouted.

"That food belongs to the Democratic People's Republic of the true Korean people, for too long The West has laughed at us but look at us we have survived thanks to the glory Kim Il Sung, Kim Jong Il, and me. The Stalinist model shall live through the ages as we rebuild our great nation and punish the invaders. Death to America! Death to Capitalism, death to the Korean puppet state, long live true Korea!" Kim yelled.

The audience broke out into cheers, mainly because of the promise of food.

"I am pleased to announce that we have in our possession 20 Nuclear Warheads, in addition we have weaponized the zombie contagion into a gaseous form, these weapons are of last resort only, should we fail, but it will never come to that because our nation is much more powerful!" his voice thundered.

Cheers broke out through out the crowd.

"Wow, I didn't even have to force you that time," he chuckled.

"Nevertheless, we must remain vigilant, the South has millions of Yankee, UN, and South Korean troops, unfortunately we can not rely on the People's Republic of China for aid, due to their glorious struggle against the undead and to the people of South Korea, for too long you have lived under the thumb of American imperialism, stand up and rise with me as the Korean Liberation Army marches down into Seoul, join me my Korean brethren and destroy the United States of America!" Kim Jong Un proclaimed.

"To the cowards in the White House, I have taken over the American electrical grid, thanks to support from our comrades in China, be warned officials of the so called Republic of Korea our military will hang you by your feet and you will be fed to my personal hunting dogs, be warned, surrender now or face complete and utter destruction!" he declared.

"You have 48 hours to respond," he declared.

The United States responded with overwhelming military force, as millions of UN troops prepared for war, the DMZ had been completely over run by North Korean forces, soldiers of the DPRK destroyed countless cities with heavy weapons as their artillery rolled through the Korean peninsula, in a stunning blitzkrieg and in a few hours they reached the gates of Seoul. North Korean soldiers ran rampant across the nation, stealing food, electronics, medicine, and anything they could find. Generals were ordered to execute prisoners of war, as they flew the flag of the Kim dynasty wherever they went, destroying everything. Then it happened, the South Korean forces liberated Seoul as they were given overwhelming support from the US Air Force, launching countless airstrikes on DPRK military targets across the occupied zones, in a few days, South Korean troops had retaken control of the border and were pushing deep into North Korean territory. The vengeance of the South Korean forces were unrelenting as they were the ones now killing North Korean prisoners of war. Everywhere the ROK Army went, thousands of North Koreans fled, those who stayed dropped their arms and were ready to fight for the South. The ROK military went on an unstoppable steamroll throughout the Korean peninsula, until they reached the gates of Pyongyang. There, the entire North Korean military gathered. Thousands of Antiaircraft missile platforms were ready to fire, many Soviet era tanks flooded the battlefield. "Fire!" yelled a North Korean general, and tens of thousands of missiles landed on the liberators, killing a large chunk of them. Fire broke out destroying many South Korean tanks. US Bomber squadrons firebombed the city and destroyed all the North Korean artillery as well as their air force. South Korean troops now marched unopposed throughout the streets of Pyongyang, killing any North Korean soldier they could find. Kim Jong Un hid in his underground bunker preparing to leave the city as soon as possible.

"Supreme Leader, we must leave immediately, the Americans are closing in, we have to go now!" a top general yelled.

"I know, I'm preparing to wire the city to explode, if the Yanks and their allies think they'll take the city, they've got another thing coming. How are the suicide bomb attacks working?" he asked.

"They're slowing them down, but we are only delaying the inevitable," he said, with urgency in his voice.

"Very well, let's go, but first, where's my cake!" Kim demanded.

"Sir, we have to go, forget about your stupid cake," he said.

A gunshot resounded as the general's brains painted the walls of the bunker.

"I never leave without cake, and that was your final mistake," Kim smugly smiled as the freshly deceased corpse hit the floor with a thud.

"Chi'lo, cake now!" Kim demanded.

"Yes, your majesty, pleases forgive me," he begged the elder Kim, as he presented him his slice of cake.

"Mmm, tasty," Kim Jong Un said as he finished his slice, "all right, let's go."

The North Korean leader left with his entourage as one of his bodyguards knelt next to body of his fallen brother, tears flowing down his eyes.

"I'm sorry brother, please forgive me," he sobbed, "he grabbed his brother's revolver and left the building, with fire in his eyes, he would assassinate Kim Jong Un, but he had to wait for the perfect moment.

"We shall take the subway to the China-Korea border, let's go now!" Kim shouted.

"Not today," he pointed his gun and fired, hitting Kim Jong Un in the kneecap, he pointed his gun and fired at the other two bodyguards, "Chi'lo, is there anything you would like to say to this pathetic midget?"

"Yes, you are the worst President of Korea, even your father was better mannered than you spoiled little brat," he said as he kicked Kim hard in the face.

Kim held his nose and felt blood, "don't leave me here, please," he begged, his body wobbling pathetically.

"Look at you, pathetic, you killed my brother over some cake!" Shin jun said, "I should let you rot, like the rotten piece of filth you are!"

"Raaghre, rahhr," Kim's bodyguards started to get up, "no please, no you can't do this to me! I am Kim Jong Un, your Leader, I order you to save me now!" he commanded.

Two gunshots rang out as Shin jun shot the two bodyguards, "no, the Korean people will deal with you, come on get up and look at what you've done."

Kim was dragged out of the building and onto the street where starving, zombified North Korean citizens looked at Kim Jong Un laying on the floor.

Rarrh, rarrh!" they moaned as they dragged their bodies towards the Supreme Leader of North Korea.

Even in death, they showed no remorse for the man who had ruined their lives.

"You bastards shall pay even in death," he said as he pulled out a remote detonator, "banzai!"

Nuclear missiles launched all across North Korea and the missiles containing the zombie virus exploded over the streets of Seoul, infecting everyone in Seoul, Kim smiled as his life's dream was complete.

Argghhhh!" he screamed as a zombie's teeth sank into his flesh, tearing out his flesh near his belly, "no, no!" he yelled as all the zombies gathered around and started eating his dying corpse.

He looked up and saw block by block the destruction of the Korean capital as bombs went off in each and every building, Kim smiled at the thought of watching the city burn, it made the pain bearable almost, he closed his eyes as the city went up in flames.

The shock waves from the destruction of Seoul emanated across he world as representatives from all faiths came together to pray for South Korea.

Fortunately the THADD anti missile defense system was able to stop every single nuclear missile from hitting their targets. Many missiles exploded in their silos and some even went into the ocean. The North Korean military surrendered to South Korea and the whole peninsula was united as one country, finally ending the Korean War.

Despite all this the zombie plague spread throughout Korea, street by street, village by village, city by city millions of Koreans became infected and many more fled the country and were now refugees living in Japan.

The Japanese people offered them free housing, shelter and much comfort, they organized a National Korean day, and formally tried to uplift the people of Korea on live television, telling them that they were two great nations, each living in their own circle of yin and yang.


End file.
